1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to terminals and more particularly to identification of a keyboard or a terminal or a computer host system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Terminal or keyboard identity is normally accomplished by a configuration of hard wire jumper wires situated on the keyboard in conjunction with a character generator, IC chip for character display purposes and/or an ASCII conversion table (Look UP Table) IC chip. Both the character generator (C.G.) and Look UP Table (L.T.) are located externally from the keyboard. In order to reconfigure or change the identity of the terminal or keyboard for another use (i.e., use French language keyboard instead of English language keyboard the jumpers on the keyboard would have to be physically removed or added. Also the C.G. and/or L.T. must be removed and replaced with I.C. chips associated with that specific keyboard configuration. This process requires considerable time, extensive documentation and hardware retrofit, thereby requiring a vast inventory stock of each type of keyboard.
What is needed is an improved keyboard that can easily be configured to support a variety of product types, thereby substantially reducing specific keyboard inventory stock, both in-house and in the field. Thus substantial savings and a competitive advantage would result.